


One Piece: Shake It Out

by moonlitinuyasha1985



Category: One Piece
Genre: Other, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1320142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Robin listens to Florence + The Machine's "Shake It Out", all while remembering her dark past.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece: Shake It Out

**One Piece: Shake it Out**

 

(I do not own One Piece, nor do I own Shake it Out. One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda and Shake it Out belongs to Florence + the Machine.)

 

 

Nico Robin was in the Women's Quarters, reading one of her books. As she read her book, she hummed a little song to herself.

 

"Regrets collect like old friends. Here to relive your darkest moments, I can see no way, I can see no way..." she sang.

 

She then spotted the boom box sitting on the dresser.

 

  She looked around, like she was making sure no one was watching her before she went up to it. Robin placed a CD in it. Then she pressed play.

 

_Regrets collect like old friends,_  
Here to relive your darkest moments,  
I can see no way, I can see no way... 

 

Robin smiled as she listened to it.

 

That was when she began to remember Ohara.

 

_And all of the ghouls come out to play,_  
And every demons wants his pound of flesh,  
But I like to keep some things to myself.  
I like to keep my issues drawn,  
It's always darkest before the dawn. 

 

She remembered her teachers and her abusive aunt, as well as those bullying kids.

 

_And I've been a fool and I've been blind,_  
I can never leave the past behind,  
I can see no way, I can see no way.  
I'm always dragging that horse around.  
All of his questions such a mournful sound,  
Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground.  
So I like to keep my issues drawn,   
But it's always darkest before the dawn. 

 

She even remembered Jaguar D. Saul. She then remembered the attack on Ohara.

 

_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it_  
out, ooh woaaah!  
Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it  
out, ooh woaaaah!  
And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back,  
So shake him off, ooh woah! 

 

Robin remembered seeing her mother, Nico Olvia, for the first and last time.

 

_And I am done with my graceless heart,_  
So tonight I'm gonna cut it out and then restart,  
Cause I like to keep my issues strong,  
It's always darkest before the dawn! 

 

_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it_  
out, ooh woaaah!  
Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it  
out, ooh woaaah!  
And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back,  
So shake him off, ooh woah! 

 

She then remembered Aokiji and how he had frozen Saul to death.

 

_And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back._  
(Shake it off!)  
And given half the chance would I take any of it back?  
(Shake it off!)  
It's a fine romance but its left me so undone.  
(Shake it off!)  
It's always darkest before the dawn. 

_Oh woah, oh woah!_

 

  Robin began remembering running from government officials. And how she was always chased off by people she thought she could trust. As well as all of the horrible things the people around her would say to her, telling her how she was a demon, and how her existence was a mistake.

 

_And I'm damned if I do and I'm damned if I don't._  
So here's to drinks in the dark at the end of my  
road,  
And I'm ready to suffer and I'm ready to hope.  
It's a shot in the dark and right at my throat,  
Cause looking for heaven, found the devil in me.  
(Oh woah!)  
Looking for heaven, found the devil in me.  
(Oh woah!)  
Well, what the hell I'm gonna let it happen to me,  
ohh! 

 

  She then remembered when she started to seek the protection of outlaws...including Crocodile. Robin even remembered meeting Luffy and his crew for the first time.

 

  Of course, it wasn't really a nice meeting. Seeing as how she "killed" Igaram. However, when she spotted Zoro...well...she was a little interested in him, even though she didn't show it.

 

Him, on the other hand...

 

  Not so much, at first. Robin recalled the events in Alabasta. Her encounter with Luffy in the desert after his first defeat from Crocodile. Meeting him again at the palace. Then again inside the tombs after Crocodile attacked her. He saved her, despite her protests.

 

  Robin also remembered joining his crew, leaving them in Water Seven, and meeting them all again in Enies Lobby. She truly believed that they would want to abandon her.

 

  Until Usopp, disguised as Sogeking, shot the World Government flag, burning it. Luffy shouted to her, telling her to say she wanted to live, and that's exactly what she did.

 

_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it_  
out, ooh woaaah!  
Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it  
out, ooh woaaah!  
And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back,  
So shake him off, ooh woah! 

_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it_  
out, ooh woaaah!  
Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it  
out, ooh woaaah!  
And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back,  
So shake him off, oh woah! 

_Ooh, ooh..._  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh...  
Ooh, ooh...  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh...  
Ooh, ooh...  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh... 

 

The song ends afterwards.

 

"Robin."

 

She immediately snapped back into reality when she turned to the door and saw Nami.

 

"Oh! Hello, Nami." she smiled.

 

"Robin, why are you crying?" the navigator asked.

 

Robin touched around her eyes and found that Nami was right. She didn't even realize she was crying.

 

"Sorry about that..." she wiped her tears away. "Old memories."

 

"You gonna be okay?" Nami asked.

 

"Yes." Robin nodded.

 

"Okay," Nami said.

 

Robin walked over to Nami and said,

 

"Let's go meet up with the others."

 

"All right."

 

The two of them leave the room. Robin made sure to turn the boombox off before she left though.

 

_'This song always gets me.'_ she thought.

**Author's Note:**

> In my headcanon, Robin would be a huge Florence + The Machine fan. Their music would really speak to her.:D The idea was inspired by a picture of Robin that I saw back in 2012.


End file.
